Musical Parodies by Lord Voldemort
by FallenHero93
Summary: A collection of various song lyrics adapted from Voldie's POV. Feel free to sing along and enjoy the madness!
1. Friday

**DISCLAIMER. **Lord Voldemort belongs to J. K. Rowling - obviously, and "Friday" lyrics to Rebecca Black.

**UPDATE. **At Real Men Play Quidditch's suggestion, I've made a video version of it and uploaded it on YouTube. Search "Lord Voldemort - Friday Parody" by LadyLouise93 (that's my youtube account). I'd put the direct link here if allowed me to, but unfortunately it doesn't.**  
><strong>

**Friday**

**- Voldemort's Version –**

**a.k.a „The day which must not be named"**

7am, waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta kill Muggleborns<br>Gotta have my wand, gotta have my robes  
>Killing everyone, the time is goin'<br>Tickin' on and on, my servants are rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the forest<br>Gotta catch Potter boy, I see his friends

Kickin' on my broomstick  
>Sittin' at the Manor<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which one can I kill?<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to kill Harry Potter  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death<p>

Torturing, torturing (Yeah)  
>Torturing, torturing (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to Potter's death<p>

[Verse 2]

7:45, I'm invading Hogwarts  
>Killing so fast, I want time to fly<br>Death, death, think about death  
>You know what it is<br>I got this, you got this  
>My snake is by my right, ay<br>I got this, you got this  
>Now you know it<p>

Kickin' on my broomstick  
>Sittin' at the Manor<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which one can I kill?<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death, his death  
>Friday, Friday<p>

Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death<p>

Torturing, torturing (Yeah)  
>Torturing, torturing (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to Potter's death<p>

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
>Today i-is Friday, Friday<br>We-we-we so excited  
>We so excited<br>We gonna kill the boy today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
>And Sunday comes after...wards<br>I don't want this killing to end

[Rap Verse]

L-V, Lord Voldemort  
>So chillin' in the hideout (In the hideout)<br>At the Manor (At the Manor)  
>I'm killin', destroyin' (Yeah, yeah)<br>Fast wands, switchin' wands  
>Wit' a werewolf on my side (Woo!)<br>(C'mon) Passin' by is a Horcrux in front of me  
>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<br>Check my time, it's Friday, it's torture time  
>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<p>

[Chorus]

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death, his death

Friday, Friday  
>Gettin' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death

Torturing, torturing (Yeah)  
>Torturing, torturing (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to Potter's death<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death, his death  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to Potter's death<p>

Torturing, torturing (Yeah)  
>Torturing, torturing (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to Potter's death<p> 


	2. Barbie Girl Song

**After the "success" of my previous song cover, I decided to make another one. Here you have "Barbie Girl Song", performed by Lord Voldemort himself.**

Hi Harry!  
>Hi Voldie!<br>Do you wanna duel to death?  
>Hell no!<br>We'll duel anyways...

I'm a Voldemort, in a Voldie world  
>Death in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you ... can't brush my hair, duel me everywhere  
>Imagination, death is my creation<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!

I'm a Voldemort, in a Voldie world  
>Death in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you ... can't brush my hair, duel me everywhere  
>Imagination, death is my creation<p>

I'm a bald dark wizard, in a fantasy world  
>Kill you now, torture tight, I'm your master<br>You're my doll, they are all, feel the pain in black,  
>Crucio here, Crucio there, hanky panky...<br>I won't touch, I won't kill, if you say: "I'm joining you"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Voldemort, in a Voldie world  
>Death in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you ... can't brush my hair, duel me everywhere  
>Imagination, death is my creation<p>

Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

Make you cry, make you scream, do whatever I please  
>I can act like a star, you can beg on your knees<br>Come jump in, Potter boy, let me try it again,  
>raise the wand, try some spells, let's go duel<br>I won't touch, I won't kill, if you say: "I'm joining you"  
>I won't touch, I won't kill, if you say: "I'm joining you"<p>

Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

I'm a Voldemort, in a Voldie world  
>Death in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you ... can't brush my hair, duel me everywhere  
>Imagination, death is my creation<p>

I'm a Voldemort, in a Voldie world  
>Death in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you ... can't brush my hair, duel me everywhere  
>Imagination, death is my creation<p>

Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Potter, let's go duel!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>Well Potter, I'm just getting started<br>Oh, I hate you Voldie!


	3. Moves Like Jagger

Voldemort:

[Verse 1:]  
>Just shoot for Hogwarts<br>If it feels right  
>And aim for the boy<br>If you feel like  
>And take him away and make it OK<br>He claims he's so brave

He wanted to come  
>So we waited<br>This boy's kinda dumb  
>Now I hate it<br>He says I will die  
>He tells me goodbye<br>Thinks he's a tough guy  
>And it goes like this<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Come in the Forest<br>And I'll know you  
>Curse you 'til you're dead<br>And I'll show you

All the spells like Voldie  
>I've got the spells like Voldie<br>I've got the spells like Voldie

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my wand and I'll own you<p>

With them spells like Voldie  
>I've got the spells like Voldie<br>I've got the spells like Voldie

[Verse 2:]  
>Maybe it's hard<br>When you feel like  
>you have that huge scar<br>Crucio feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>All your friends wil flee<p>

Oh  
>So get in the woods<br>Now it's the end  
>Give me all your goods<br>My Potter friend  
>And you want to live<br>But I won't forgive  
>I'll kill you right here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this (Uh)

[Chorus:]  
>Come in the Forest<br>And I'll know you (Uh)  
>Curse you 'til you're dead<br>And I'll show you

All the spells like Voldie  
>I've got the spells like Voldie<br>I've got the spells like Voldie

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my wand and I'll own you<p>

With them spells like Voldie  
>I've got the spells like Voldie (Yeah yeah)<br>I've got the spells like Voldie

Harry Potter:

[Bridge:]  
>You wanna know how to stay alive<br>Kill me now, gotta be home till five  
>And if I take your Horcrux<br>Gonna replace it with rocks  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

So watch and learn  
>I won't be here twice<br>Head to toe, oooh Voldie kill me right  
>And if I take your Horcrux<br>Gonna replace it with rocks  
>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<p>

And it goes like this

Voldemort:  
>[Chorus:]<p>

Come in the Forest (Come in the Forest)  
>And I'll know you<br>Curse you 'til you're dead  
>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<p>

All the spells like Voldie  
>I've got the spells like Voldie<br>I've got the spells like Voldie  
>(Oh, yeah)<br>I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my wand and I'll own you<p>

With them spells like Voldie  
>I've got the spells like Voldie<br>I've got the spells like Voldie


	4. Baby feat Bellatrix Lestrange

[Voldy]  
>You know you hate me, and you have hair<br>Just shout for Voldie, and I'll be there  
>I am your death, I will survive<br>And you will never, ever, ever be alive

You the chosen one? Boy, quit playin'  
>"You're a bald freak," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "you have no nose," and looked right in my eyes  
>That Potter broke my heart for the first time<p>

And I was like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, no<br>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>I thought you'd always be dead, dead<p>

Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, no<br>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>I thought you'd always be dead, dead<p>

For you, I would have killed whoever  
>And I just can't believe I'll live forever<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm hatin' you  
>I'll kill you anyhow, Avada Kedavra<p>

My snake's in pieces, Potter fix her  
>Now I'll curse you 'til I wake up from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe Bella won't be around<p>

And I'm like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, no<br>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>I thought you'd always be dead, dead<p>

Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, no<br>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>I thought you'd always be dead, dead<p>

[Bellatrix]

When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody that compared to my Voldie<br>And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
>He had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck<br>He taught me hexes daily, don't need no Starbucks

He made my heart pound  
>I skip a beat when I see him in the street<br>And at school killing people  
>But I really wanna see him on a weekend<br>Don't know he got me dazin' 'cause he was so amazin'  
>And now my body's breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<p>

[Voldy]

Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, no<br>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>I thought you'd always be dead, dead<p>

Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, no<br>Like Potter, Potter, Potter, oh  
>I thought you'd always be dead, dead<p>

I'm all dead  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all dead<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Now I'm all dead  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all dead, dead, dead, dead<br>I'm dead...  
>(Nyeaaaaah!)<p> 


	5. Imagine

**Here's another cover! This time, our favourite Dark Lord has chosen a famous John Lennon song.**

Imagine there's no Potter  
>It's easy if you try<br>Just snakes below us  
>Above us only skulls<br>Imagine all the people living for dark arts

Imagine there's no Hogwarts  
>It isn't hard to do<br>Nothing to stand or live for  
>And no Gryffindors too<br>Imagine all the wizards living life in hate

You, you may say  
>I'm a killer, but I'm not the only one<br>I hope some day you'll join us  
>And wizards will be as one<p>

Imagine no Muggleborns  
>I wonder if you can<br>No need for love or caring  
>A brotherhood of death<br>Imagine all the wizards having all the world

You, you may say  
>I'm a Dark Lord, and I am the only one<br>I hope some day you'll join me  
>And the world will live as one<p> 


	6. I Will Survive

First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>with you still by my side<br>But I spent so many nights  
>thinking what did I do wrong<br>I grew strong  
>I learned how to curse you on<br>and so you're back  
>from Hogwarts school<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>with that bad scar upon your face<br>I should have changed all Horcruxes  
>I should have made you kill your friends<br>If I had known for just one second  
>you'd be back to destroy me<p>

Go on now go walk in the Forest  
>just stay still now<br>'cause you'll not be alive anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with Avada Kedavra<br>you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die<br>Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>as long as I know how to kill  
>I know I will stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my death to give<br>and I'll survive  
>I will survive<p>

It took all the followers I had  
>not to fall apart<br>kept trying hard to mend  
>the pieces of my frail body<br>and I spent oh so many nights  
>inventing curses just for you<br>I used to cry  
>Now I hold my wand up high<br>and you see me  
>somebody strong<br>I'm not that amateur wizard  
>defeated by a 1-year old<br>and so you felt like killing me  
>and just expect me to agree<br>now I'm saving all my hexes  
>for someone who's defying me...<p> 


End file.
